Oberyn Teclis
Oberyn is like Paige Prentiss and Rachel Seaver a Harton-Erachi is forerunner to the present day Erachi. History: Just as it is with Paige and Rachel, not much information is available on Oberyn and where he came from. It is known he was not from Gallifrey but still possessed a very high Amber pressure and thus was even able to craft his own Amber spear. He traveled the Plane System with David Herr and Kyoraku as well as with his two friends Paige and Rachel. He unlike Paige and Rachel was little more wary from taking part in the Harton-Erachi program, as he didn't really look forward to have his personality changed by thousands of Erachi shards, however he soon grew acostumed to taking in the fragements and after a few months found it quite enjoyable and looked forward to it. Personality: Oberyn is usually described as a ladies' man, enjoying being in their company and usually they enjoy him as well. He seems to be rather quick witted and sharp tongued, always taunting opponents. Furthermore he is described as very passionate in everything he does, from the battlefield all the way to the bedroom. Just like Paige he is very outspoken, but does know when it would be better to keep his opinion to himself as to not further his opponents knowledge of him, which makes him also a very dangerous foe to face on the field of battle or in a political discussion. Lastly Oberyn is someone who enjoys battle and never backs down from a challenge, even if he knows that he cannot win. Also he is known to be selfless when fighting, often putting himself in harms way to save a comrade or friend. Quotes: "Life is the Silent King's currency, spend it well." '- Oberyn's view on the value of lives. '"If a job is worth doing, it is worth dying for." '- Oberyn on why he is always concentrated on his missions. '"Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst." '- Oberyn's motto. '"Hold fast!" "They're killing us!" "So kill them back!" '''- Oberyn fighting along side other guards of the Silent King during the Rebellion. Ashisogi Jizō: '''Ashisogi Jizō: Oberyn's Zanpakutō's is a fine crafted spear. At some point during the Rebellion, Oberyn learned how to control Ashisogi Jizō to such a degree that it automatically blocked all attacks within two feet of his body at an angle of sixty degrees or greater. Shikai: Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is "Rip". Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, all mounted on where the single blade of his spear usually is. The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But, unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Healing the stab wound does not remove the inflicted paralysis. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain